


Perfect? Oui

by Trisdani



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani
Summary: GROUP CHAT AU OF PURE PETEKEYOriginal version from wattpad
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. 1. hola senior taco

*Gerard Way added Patrick Stump to the chat*

Gerard Way- hola senior taco

Patrick Stump- No hablo español amigo hablo francés.

Gerard Way- croissant.?

Patrick Stump- burrito.?

Gerard Way- English?

Patrick Stump- America?

Gerard Way- Hello?

Patrick Stump- Salutations?

Gerard Way- My name is Gayrard Way?

Gerard Way- **Gerard Way

Gerard Way- Frick that's awkward

*Patrick Stump changed Gerard Way to Gayrard*

Gayrard- eh I saw that coming

Patrick Stump- Lol my name is Patrick Stump

Gayrard- ...

Patrick Stump- What?

*Gayrard changed Patrick Stump to Tree*

Tree- ...like a tree stump? Cause my last name is... Stump?

Gayrard- oui

Tree- you're my friend now,,, this is friendship

Gayrard- this is it chief

Tree- yes,,, real question tho

Gayrard- oui

Tree- why did you start messaging me???

Gayrard- I... saw that you were on roblox and I wanted to join you...

Tree- you like... the game of gods??

Gayrard- oui

Tree- this is friendship

Gayrard- will you play roblox with me?

Tree- yES of course

*Tree names the chat 'Roblox Gang*


	2. 2. fricking seven year old

Gayrard- you fricking cheeted

Tree- **cheated

Gayrard- frick yuo

Tree- you can't fricking spell

Gayrard- well frick

Tree- okay real world question here,,

Gayrard- YeS?!

Tree- are you 7 years old or anything cause I'm scared that if I curse you'll tell your parents on me

Gayrard- no?? I'm 17?? Are you 7???

Tree- no I'm 16

Gayrard- hold up we're actually at the mature age of being a teenager?

Tree- yes?

Gayrard- And we're playing roblox?

Tree- yes.

Gayrard- why are we like this?

Tree- why not?

Gayrard- true true

Tree- well then, you suck at roblox btw

Gayrard- no stop bullying me 

Tree- make me XD

Gayrard- I'm telling on u :P my mom said to stop that

Tree- fricking seven year old

Gayrard- my brother says to shut up XP

Tree- lol

Gayrard- stop being such a bitch Patrick!!!

Tree- OMG USING BIG BOI LANGUAGE ARENT WE?

Gayrard- shu tup 

Tree- ...

Gayrard- **shut up

Tree- it's okay take your time


	3. 3. he is a misguided child

Tree- ARE YOU PLAYING ROBLOX WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME???

Gayrard- it's my brother don't get your tits in a twist

Tree- ... 

Gayrard- What?

Tree- I am a strong independent male person 

Tree- I DONT DESERVE THIS ABUSE

Gayrard- fine I'll play with you

Tree- Yeet

Gayrard- I WAS in the middle of trying to convince my brother that Roblox was better than Fortnite but no let's focus on you

Tree- ew fortnite 

Gayrard- yes he is a misguided child

Tree- wait can you add him to our chat?

Gayrard- oh no why?

Tree- shhh don't ask questions 

Gayrard- fine

*Gayrard added Mikey Way to 'Roblox Gang'*

Tree- hello'th Child welcome 

Mikey Way- wtf

Tree- fortnite sucks 🅱️lease play Roblox with me and your brother 

Gayrard- we are the ~Roblox Gang~

Mikey Way- ew

Tree- DID HE JUST DISRESPECT GODS GAME

Gayrard- GET OUT OF HERE

Mikey Way- Lol no

Gayrard- you were a mistake!!

Mikey Way- **happy accident 

Tree- oh he just did that

Mikey Way- Lol bye

Gayrard- bitch!

Tree- bye nice meeting you Mikey!

Mikey Way- uh yeah you too... 'Tree'?

*Mikey Way left 'Roblox Gang'*

Tree- aw he's nice

Gayrard- hES ASKING ME ABOUT MY NICKNAME ON THE CHAT

Tree- lol just say that ur gae™️

Gayrard- WHY WOULD I DO THAT??

Tree- FOR THE VINE!

Tree- do it for the vine!!

Gayrard- vine is dead!

Tree- and I ouch- rip 

Gayrard- also I'm actually gay so I can't tell him that

Tree- well then that is awkward very


	4. 4. same timezone yeet

Gayrard- Hello?

Tree- Hey!

Gayrard- oh I thought you were ignoring me

Tree- why?

Gayrard- caus eim gay?

Tree- well I'm bisexual and I'm not homophobic or anything if that is what you're worried about

Gayrard- oh

Tree- yeah,,,

Gayrard- Who's that emo person playing with us rn?

Tree- oh lol that's Pete

Gayrard- A D D H I M T O T H E C H A T

*Tree added Pete Wentz to 'Roblox Gang'*

Pete Wentz- oh god patrick is this your roblox cult?

Gayrard- bonjour, wellcome frend

Pete Wentz- bonjour, am 🅱️ete 🅱️entz 

*Tree changed Pete Wentz to Beter*

Gayrard- ??

Tree- I couldn't find the :b emoji

Beter- aw this is so sad 

Gayrard- 🅱️

Beter- 🅱️🅱️

Gayrard- 🅱️🅱️🅱️

Beter- 🅱️🅱️🅱️🅱️

Gayrard- 🅱️🅱️🅱️🅱️🅱️

Beter- 🅱️🅱️🅱️🅱️🅱️🅱️

Tree- this is abuse

Gayrard- Lol 

Beter- I like 'Gayrard'

Gayrard- I like 'Beter'

Tree- yay friends! Gerard add one of ur friends so we can be an even bigger Roblox Gang!!

Gayrard- well my little bro left so ....

*Gayrard added Frank Iero to 'Roblox Gang'*

Tree- welcom

Beter- whereth is they?

Gayrard- he may be sleeping 

Tree- is it nighttime where you live?

Gayrard- no it's like 2:30 pm

Beter- R.I.P. same

Tree- yeah same

Gayrard- oh fun! We have the same time zone!

Beter- yay!

Tree- Yeet


	5. 5. no thank

*Frank Iero left 'Roblox Gang'*

Beter- oh good morning 

*Gayrard added Frank Iero to 'Roblox Gang'*

Tree- stay friend

Frank Iero- What no

Gayrard- stay Frank Anthony Thomas Iero jr.

Frank Iero- wtf who are u and how do u know that

Gayrard- it's Gee! Ur bestie!!

Frank Iero- aw fuck you

Gayrard- Lol u wish

Tree- friendship 

Beter- yesh

Frank Iero- Gerard your username is gae

Gayrard- omg just like u!

Frank Iero- omg just like u!

Gayrard- no u

Beter- I ship it

Tree- same

Frank Iero- stfu why am I in a chat called Roblox Gang?

Tree- cause we don't like fortnite 

Frank Iero- respectable 

Beter- Frank 🅱️lease say something interesting so we can change your nickname 

Frank Iero- rat™️

*Tree changed Frank Iero to Rat*

Gayrard- hot

Rat- I want to kick you in your trachea Gee 

Beter- woah

Tree- no thank

Gayrard- Thanks uwu

Tree- no thank


	6. 6. rats

Beter- Frank I think I know you irl

Rat- leave me alone 🅱️eter and let me an emo gay rat in silence 

Beter- wait I think I do know u!

Tree- friends!

Beter- didn't you show up to emo club on the first day of school?

Rat- 1) we don't go to the same school 2) I could've gone to emo club more than once 3) penis

Tree- oh lovely 

Gayrard- I think I'd know if someone like Pete went to school with us

Beter- beep beep 

Tree- yeah also Bete goes to my school so that's no

Gayrard- it's too much of a coincidence that we live in the same time zone, it's unlikely that we go to the same school 

Tree- Yeet

Rat- rats

Gayrard- no u

Beter- Patrick is crying right 

Gayrard- What why?

Tree- I've never had such a nice group of friends like you 😭✊

Rat- R.I.P. Patrick 2k19

*Gayrard changed 'Roblox Gang' to 'Care Bears'*

Rat- ?why

Gayrard- we're friendly and gay

Beter- yeah I can relate to gay but not friendly

Tree- I L O V E I T S O M U C H

Beter- And he's crying again


	7. 7. i prefer climbing through walls

Beter- wellcome Gang, this is the third time this morning I will complain about being single

Rat- I wouldn't be single if someone had the balls to ask me out

Tree- mood

Gayrard- Frank dont call me out like that I don't appreciate it

Beter- I ship it but I'm still single y'all and lonely 

Rat- okay but when is your homo ass gonna make a move?

Gayrard- eh probably next week

Rat- wOw! 

Tree- this chat gives me so much homosexual energy that I could punch a wall

Beter- i prefer climbing through walls

Gayrard- Pete- I- how- What-?

Beter- don't question it

Tree- nice, I'm bored

Rat- same

*Tree added Mikey Way to 'Care Bears'*

Beter- I FORGOT THAT IT WAS CALEED THAT 

Beter- *called

Rat- spelling mistakes aren't a good look on you pete

Beter- blease stop the bullying 

*Mikey Way left 'Care Bears'*

Gayrard- we'll trap him one of these days

Tree- yes one day one day

Beter- confused, but cool!


	8. 8. ...*cough* tiktok

Beter- Gang Gang y'all clueless cause I have a social life and I'm gonna get friends Yeet!

Gayrard- I've known you for like a couple weeks pete but I wish you the luck on new friends 

Beter- 😪😭 you're so kind when your honey Gerard

Gayrard- What?!

Tree- Pete What?

Beter- I saw that Frank was online and assumed, my bad

Rat- and I oop-

Gayrard- ...

Tree- ANYWHOO pete you have friends? Please change subject!

Beter- one has curly hair and does the boop boop on the drums

Gayrard- ...

Beter- one is just really cute

Rat- wow descriptive 

Beter- and the other looks like a pop tart 

Tree- Pete where do you meet these people?

Beter- ... *cough* TikTok 

Rat- I'm a taken rat now y'all are jelly 

Tree- congratulations frank!

Beter- I'm a rat but I'm still single

Gayrard- mood

Rat- What??

Gayrard- I mean past mood, it's not a mood anymore cause I have a rat named Frank and I love

Rat- 😐

Gayrard- welp

Tree- I ship it

Beter- dont we all?


	9. 9. that jawline though

*WARNING; EXTREME CRINGE, ITS LATE AT NIGHT AND I HAVE NO LIFE*

"What's up gang!" An apple jolly rancher hair colored boy walked into the 7-Eleven gas station wearing a bright sweater. Otto, his sexy best friend sat at the counter, tapping his fingers to the beat of 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga.

Geoff, a cute boy, sat off to the side playing flappy bird on his phone to cure the boredom he has been victimized by for the last two hours. Pete, their much cooler and emo friend stood silently by the slurpee machine and updated his MySpace bio.

"Gangggg I'm bored!" The green highlighter haired shit poster whined. Otto looked up from his Lady Gaga crazed daze and shrugged, "Then do something Awsten."

The bell by the door rang signaling someone had entered. All four heads turned to face a rather slim kid with one hell of a jawline.

Pete being the lonely and emotional boy he was, immediately became intrigued by the new person with perfect eyebrows that could rival any e-girls dreams. The emo remained in his spot hidden by all the other drink machines and watched the kid.

Otto continued to tap his fingers on the counter to 'Bubblegum Bitch' with Geoff being just taps away from beating his high score.

Pete grabbed his slurpee and relocated towards his friends by the counter. Awsten was on his phone typing in all caps, texting about a weird baseball bat that he needed money for. The vibrant tennis ball headed boy brought his phone to his ear as was trying to bargain.

Pete looked around for the stranger. He was at the coffee maker, getting the largest big boi cup he's ever seen. Dark steaming coffee filled the cup to the rim, a plastic lid snapped on. The kid brought it towards the counter to be paid for.

"Yeah- Mom it's for a good cause I swear... we'll of course a toothbat is essential to my everyday needs." Awsten said rather loudly.

The stranger glanced at the booger classified as the other three's friend. He grabbed a five dollar bill and quickly paid for his coffee, few contents of his wallet spill out but he left in such a hurry, Otto didn't have the chance to tell him.

Geoff looked up from his game, a small smirk evident on his cute face. "That wasn't awkward at all." He chuckled softly.

Awsten put his hand over his phone and quietly shushed the three. Calmly continuing his call. "It's an investment mom. What do you want to say? Hell- I'll make a whole fucking musical about, hows that?"

Pete looked away and spotted a card on the counter along a few scraps of paper. He picked it up to recognize a driver's license for someone by the name of 'Michael J. Way'.

Geoff looked over Pete's shoulder, "I don't like the name Michael." He mumbled passive aggressively.

Otto looked caught off guard from what Geoff said, "Weird flex, but okay-" a phone flew across the drummers face. Everyone turned to look at their friend who resembled Cosmo from Fairly Odd Parents. Awsten looked angry from the amount of noise everyone was making during his phone call with his female parental unit.

Geoff got up from the counter and snatched a snickers from a nearby shelf. He slapped the candy across his Kermit the frog hair colored friend. "Eat the dicc bitch"

Everyone was confused but shrugged it off as this was their usual Tuesday morning hangouts. Awsten bit the candy and he could feel the satanic soul of Felony Steve leave his body.

Pete observed the ID of the stranger and handed it to Otto. This 'Michael' had quite a good looking face. A mighty fine jawline if he does say so. One that would rival a Greek sculpture. This was a god he witnessed in the small 7-Eleven. 

*I wish I could explain what was going through my head when I wrote this but I can't.*


	10. 10. huh weird

Beter- I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love

Gayrard- aw this is precious 

Rat- eh

Beter- he was h o t

Rat- it's a he

Beter- oh ya I'm gay btw I forgot to mention that

Rat- I stan

Tree- ooh who

Beter- oof I never talked to him we were at 7-Eleven and yo he just walked in

Rat- love at first sight

Gayrard- I stan maybe he will shut up and stop complaining 

Tree- that's rude

Gayrard- I meant it out of love?

Beter- I felt the love

Tree- Pete i will help you in your journey of love

Rat- omg same I love cringy emo romance

Beter- yay I just need to see him again, I think he may go to Patrick and I's school

Tree- I ship it but who?

Beter- well I never asked their name but they dropped their ID there and I snatched a look at their name

Rat- spillllllllllll we're gay and don't have time for you to wait for your tea to cool down

Beter- it was Michael S. Wat or something 

Gayrard- when did this happen Pete?

Beter- yesterday 

Gayrard- my brother lost his ID yesterday 😕

Beter- huh weird 🤷♂️

Rat- Patrick bond with us stop playing roblox

Tree- you can't make me1!!


	11. 11. how about no

Rat- Gerard stop throwing me off a cliff and let me just play the game

Gayrard- how about no

Tree- sjajsjjsjs 

Rat- I want to divorce 

Gayrard- how about no

Rat- eh fine

Rat- PATXRICK WYAT THE FUCKK DID YODU DO WNAT ?!

Tree- I am victorious.

Gayrard- you are ruthless 

Tree- I did what needed to be done.

Rat- YOU BLEW UP THE ELEVATOR??!??!?

Tree- it was already going to blow up. I just did it sooner.

Beter- GAY

Gayrard- same

Beter- wait what happened?

Rat- Patrick blew up an elevator and Gerard threw me off a cliff

Gayrard- you are the Natasha to my Clint

Rat- R.I.P. 

Tree- So! Pete what's new?

Beter- I went to guitar center and I saw the hot guy again 

Rat- Aww DID YOU TALK TO HIM

Beter- SORTA WE BONDED OVER BASS

Tree- cute!!!!

Gayrard- bass?

Beter- yes AND I told him about his missing ID at 7-Eleven and he gave me his number SOMEONE KILL ME

Gayrard- I'm thinking about

Rat- aw that's so precious and gay 

Tree- I'm witnessing greatness right here omg


	12. 12. kinky

*Tree added Ryan Ross to 'Care Bears'*

Beter- Patrick: our friend supplier

Gayrard- honestly yeah

Ryan Ross- oh god no

Tree- welcome friend!

Ryan Ross- What did I do to deserve this?

Rat- mood

Tree- thank for accidentally sending a Roblox meme! Ur my friend forever now

Ryan Ross- greaaat

Gayrard- watching Patrick force his love into people is so precious I love him

Rat- love me more

Gayrard- Lol ok

Beter- Aww

Tree- omg wait pete hurry up with ur man I want the tea between you two 

Gayrard- I'll pass on that tea

Rat- hmm

Ryan Ross- can I leave?

Tree- nah

*Rat changed Ryan Ross to Prisoner*

Rat- :)

Prisoner- mm kinky

Gayrard- N O

Beter- Y E S


	13. 13. despacito

Prisoner- *IMAGE OF ROBOX DESPACITO*

Rat- despacito 

Rat- despacito 

Stump- despacito

Beter- despacito

Gayrard- despacito 

Prisoner- thank you for your time

Rat- alright gang lets get this bread

Gayrard- Rat

Rat- yes.

Gayrard- no,

Rat- are y'all doing anything tonight?

Stump- Roblox marathon 

Beter- ^

Prisoner- I have a social life

Gayrard- can't relate

Rat- well there's this party tonight and I'm not sure where y'all live but I can send y'all the address if you wanna go and we can meet each other irl

Beter- I'm already going to a party tonight 

Stump- and I'm going to the party Pete's going to for support 

Prisoner- support?

Beter- my god like crush is going to be there and I'm going to be circling him the whole night

Gayrard- you sound like a shark

Beter- chomp chomp

Prisoner- I'll go Frank, just so I can find myself a daddy

Gayrard- I'm uncomfortable 

Prisoner- how does "daddy" make you uncomfortable? That's what you call frank every night.

Rat- Listen,

Stump- oof!


	14. 14. frick

Tree- hi so I'm at party with pete and he met up with his crush

Tree- like they be cute n stuff but now I'm lonely, and scared

Tree- mom please pick me up I'm scared

Gayrard- while Pete isn't online can I just say that I think he's been hitting on my brother this whole time?

Tree- w,what

Gayrard- mm well I dropped him off at a party and Frank and I are just watching him talk to a guy from afar

Rat- I don't want to be caught in the middle of this

Tree- it could just be someone else who's with your brother cause I'm literally here watching pete with his guy

Rat- Are you the kid in glasses and a fedora on his phone standing next to the house plant

Tree- .... that could be anyone?

Tree- WHERE ARE YOU?!

Gayrard- look to your right we're right next to you

Patrick turned around and saw two guys that he recognized from his school. He looked back towards Pete and 'Gerard's brother'.

"Well frick." He said.


	15. 15. not dating

"Shit."

"Gerard come on. It's not that big of a deal." Frank held Gerard back, "Let. Mikey. Be. Gay." Gerard gave up. "Why is with someone like Pete?" He said rhetorically, "Frank, I don't like this!" He whined.

Frank shushed his boyfriend down while Patrick stood off to the side awkwardly. "Pete's not a bad person. He's been my best friend since elementary school. He really likes Mikey." He said to Gerard.

Frank remained silent between the two. He walked off towards the kitchen to find something hat would make him less bored. On the way to the kitchen, however, he stumbled across two teens talking quietly among themselves.

"Hey," he said talking to them, "Patrick and Gerard are fighting and I felt awkward so just don't judge me when I force my feeling of boredom onto you."

Mikey rolled his eyes while Pete just looked confused. "I'm sorry I don't think we've met." He laughed awkwardly. Mikey spoke up, "He my brothers boyfriend, Pete."

"Oh don't worry I've met Pete." Franks said simply, "We're good friends. Right?"

The two looked confused. Frank held out his hand, "Hey, I'm Frank. Hopefully you remember from the Care Bear group chat on discord? I'm Rat, and Gerard or more specifically Gayrard doesn't like the idea of his baby brother growing up so he's hella mad about you liking his brother."

Pete's jaw dropped, "holy shit," he whispered, "Is Gerard that guy who was grabbing your ass and death staring me earlier?" Mikey scrunched his face. "Frank my god." He mumbled.

"Hey, I didn't tell Gerard to grab my ass... but I didn't argue either- wait no. I think what I'm saying is, y'all should slow down."

"Slowdown what?" Mikey asked.

Frank sighed to himself. Giving people advice is so time consuming. "Pete, stop talking about Mikey in the group chat. Mikey, just don't mention Pete around your brother. Y'all sneak around and be a cute gay couple cause that's cute."

Pete opened his mouth, "Frank, we're not dating-"

"Oh would you look at the time!" Frank looked down at his nonexistent watch, "I need to go. Have a goodnight bitches. If you know what I mean." He winked and left to meet up with Patrick and Gerard again.


	16. 16. patrick is missing an organ but we dont know which one, by fall out boy

Rat- so... how was everyone's night

Gayrard- good...

Beter- great

Tree- YEAH EVERYTHING IS GREAT FUN TIME YEAH HAHA

Gayrard- good...

Rat- so it was fun meeting y'all irl

Rat- I'm surprised all you antisocial hoes actually went to a party but, yeah

Prisoner- you rats, I got myself a mans

Rat- yee yee, congrats you bitch

Prisoner- wtf did I do?

Rat- I thought it was 'love your internet friends hour'

Gayrard- w,hat

Tree- I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH THAT I WOULD ACTUALLY RIP OUT MY HEART AND TEAR IT TO PIECES JUST SO EVERYONE COULD HAVE MY LOVE

Beter- Please keep your heart in your chest patrick, I dont want to explain to your mom why you're missing an organ again

Prisoner- again?

Gayrard- I feel the need for more context but I dont think I want to know

Tree- Your loss


	17. 17. otp otp otp otp otp

Rat- wait so why am I coming to your house at two thirty am?

Rat- ig we can do kinky shit with a ouija board and summon some demons

Rat- demonic threesome???

Rat- why aren't you responding 

Rat- GERARD OHMY FUCKINGGO D

Rat- FETUS DELETUS

Rat- DELETE DELETE DELETE

Tree- I need bleach, Frank. My eyes are burning. Holy water. Holy W A T E R NOW.

Gayrard- Frank my god

Rat- SKSHSKSKKS

Beter- what are you two doing at 2:30 am ??? ;)

Rat- NOTHING 

Tree- Jesus I love ya man. You're ma homie. Please help!

Prisoner- I may be hungover but it's worth it.

Tree- thanks for changing topic

Prisoner- pet e

Prisoner- pe te

Prisoner- p ete 

Prisoner- pete 

Beter- yo wat is up dood

Prisoner- how is your Greek god crush

Beter- Uhmmmmmmmmmm

Gayrard- oh yeah how is he?

Rat- YES HOW IS HE PETER??

Tree- I'm crying Frank why

Beter- crush is not really a crush anymore i guess 

Gayrard- WHAT?! DID YOU TWO FRICK?

Tree- oh lord help me please

Prisoner- OTP OTP OTP

Rat- WHAT?!!!! Pete!

Beter- NO I MEAN WE DONT LIKE EACH OTHER ANYMORE??????????????????????????????????

Gayrard- sorry that didn't work out dude

Beter- hEh

Rat- wow so sad, if you EVER need to TALK just MESSAGE ME man

Beter- jdgxhdhd ah


	18. 18. about the other night

MikeyBoi- Hey so about the other night...

Beter- did we fuck?

MikeyBoi- What?! No?

Beter- then why did you say it like that

MikeyBoi- I'm typing and not verbally speaking to you pete

Beter- well yes but,

MikeyBoi- but?

Beter- yes that is where we put our pee pees

MikeyBoi- omfg why do I even talk to you

Beter- I honestly don't know, that's one of those undiscovered mysteries.

MikeyBoi- Lol

Beter- So about the other night?

MikeyBoi- oh yeah, how the heck do you know frank

Beter- oh yeah we met on a group chat while playing Roblox 

MikeyBoi- eww

Beter- did you-

Beter- ...I think we need to break up.

MikeyBoi- but we were never dating?

Beter- ye true

MikeyBoi- unless...

Beter- fjhdhfjdhd STEP ON ME

MikeyBoi- tempting, but I don't know how well you know my brother but frank was right

Beter- we should date?

MikeyBoi- ?

Beter- we should date.

MikeyBoi- uhhhh idk? Maybe???

MikeyBoi- I mean I think that Frank was right about not bringing US up around him. My brother actually freak out if he knew I was dating someone like you

Beter- someone like me? *cri*

MikeyBoi- you know.. funny, cute, talented, awesome, hella handsome, emo child

Beter- I'm gonna have to stop ya there Romeo 

MikeyBoi- What?

Beter- tears are lit conversing my eyes that i kneed to use voice text

MikeyBoi- Pete... just stop crying for five minutes omfg

Beter- my e y e l i n e r

Beter- dude hold on!

MikeyBoi- tf? I-

Beter- okay just wait pls

MikeyBoi- ...

Beter- Alright what are we talking about?

MikeyBoi- will you be my boyfriend?

MikeyBoi- uh you can say no

MikeyBoi- If ya say no we'd have nothing to hide from my brother 

MikeyBoi- And we can just be friends 

MikeyBoi- sorry 

MikeyBoi- Pete?

MikeyBoi- crap I'm sorry

Beter- YOU LITTLE SHIT, FUCK YOU, RIGHT WHEN IM VULNERABLE. YOU TOOK THE PERFECT TIME TO ATTACK ME WITH HAPPY EMOTIONS. FUCK YOU MICHAEL. FUCK. YOU.

MikeyBoi- oh

Beter- also yes, go on a date with me at 4pm tomorrow, we going to see fireworks baby

MikeyBoi- What If I don't want to

Beter- do you not want to?

MikeyBoi- oh hell yes, send me the address baby

Beter- B A B Y

MikeyBoi- u said it first loser

Beter- L O S E R

Beter- AHHHH


	19. 19. biology gang gang

Rat- hey losers

Tree- >:(

Beter- you're a winner in my heart patrick

Tree- >:)

Rat- I've seen all of you people irl (except for Ryan)

Prisoner- ew 

Gayrard- yes? at? the? party?

Rat- we go to the same school 

Beter- SO YOU WERE THE INE I MET AT EMO CLUB

Rat- Pete I will never admit to that

Beter- one day you will

Tree- does this mean I could see you guys every morning to give you a hug?

Prisoner- we don't deserve Patrick 

Rat- yes Patrick that is correct

Tree- yay! :)

Beter- what are y'all classes? (in order pls)

Rat- bio, algebra 2, art, english, spanish, free period 

Gayrard- bio, spanish, art, algebra 2, english, free period

Tree- bio, french, geometry, band, english, history

Beter- bio, english, russian, band, algebra 1, history 

Prisoner- lmao y'all have bio the same period 

Rat- how would we not notice we have biology together

Tree- I get scared to talk to people 

Gayrard- Pete you take Russian?

Beter- I signed up for it as a joke but I now I can't switch out

Rat- R.I.P. 

Tree- biology gang gang 

Rat- oh-

Gayrard- funnn

Beter- now we're guaranteed to get a hug from Patrick every morning 

Tree- :D


	20. 20. feel the lobe

Rat- did half of our class just... disappear 

Tree- yes

Gayrard- pete what'd you do

Beter- IM STILL AT HOME

Tree- PETER WENTZ-

Beter- y'all nah I'm playing Roblox this morning, school can wait

Rat- Pete. You. Idiot.

Beter- Thank. You.

Prisoner- why are y'all up so early

Gayrard- school?

Beter- I'm not

Prisoner- wait that's today?

Tree- oh dear lord

Gayrard- I feel bad for Patrick, he has to deal with all these crack heads

Tree- I love my crackheads very much Gerard 

Rat- I feel the lobe 

Tree- except for frank

Rat- WHAT

Beter- ok so I may be stupid but where is the class?

Tree- I'll send you the directions 

Beter- okay thank!


	21. 21. mne zhal

Each table in the science class held four people. Patrick was one of the first students to arrive early. He dumped his back pack on the floor next to his seat. He assumed the teacher didn't care about where he sat since the teacher was currently sleeping with his keyboard smushed against his face.

A while later, a few more students came in. Eventually Gerard came in dragging a nearly asleep Frank. "It's too early to for this, Gee." Patrick heard Frank complain. Gerard caught sight of Patrick and smiled over to him.

As soon as it was about two minutes till the bell rang, a kid with dark hair and grandpa classes ran to the nearest open seat. It was the when Patrick, Gerard, and maybe Frank if he wasn't sleeping, looked at the new kid. The kid laughed awkwardly, "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I didn't want to sit at that last table alone."

Frank was still sleeping on the table. Patrick was texting Pete and Ryan about getting to school on time. Gerard just sat awkwardly poking Frank. After a couple minutes, the bell rang and Ryan and Pete were officially late.

Luckily the teacher woke up by the sound of the bell. "Holy shit, people are actually here. Crap. Okay students my name is Mr. Armstrong and uh, I guess I'm just going to take roll call for now." He held up his clip board.

"Cody Carson, Dan Clermont, Ashley Costello, Chrissy Constanza, Maxx Danziger, Josh Franceschi, Frank Iero, Amy Lee, Mike Naran," the teacher went on.

"Ryan Ross," Patrick, Gerard, and Frank looked around and Ryan was still not there yet. Even though Frank was still half asleep it seemed that the new kid at their table looked like he was trying to forget something about Ryans name. "Nicole Row,Ryan Seaman, Patrick Stump, Gerard Way, Peter Wentz," still no sign of Pete. "Hayley Williams, and Brendon Urie."

"Here!" Said the unnamed kid at their table. Patrick waved to Brendon in a small, sort of nice way. Brendon smiled. "Okay did I miss anyone?" The teacher yelled. All in return was blank stares, "alright cool, don't care."

Mr. Armstrong threw his clipboard on his desk and leaned back against the whiteboard observing the class. "I think I'm still drunk to be honest." He said with no hesitation. 

It was a matter of time when Ryan finally arrived. He came in with note for being late and looked around for a seat to sit. His eyes traveled to the table in the far back corner. Sighing, he made his way to the seat. Brendon tried his best not to make eye contact with Ryan, Frank could tell.

When Pete arrived two minutes later, he had to be sent out because he didn't have a late pass. "Mr. Armstrong, I'm technically not late if we were running on a day deferent time zone?" Pete yelled as he closed the door. Mr. Armstrong walked out but people only heard silence when he out. When he walked back in, some could hear the faint yells of Pete saying "Yo I didn't know that you could flip off a student!"

Patrick looked to Gerard, "I feel bad about leaving Ryan alone over there. I think someone should go sit with him." He said like he was implying that he should. But almost immediately when he said that, Brendon scooted out of his chair and sat over at Ryan's table.

Frank looked at the two and carefully pieced two and two together. From Ryan's nervous look to Brendon's eyes looking like a desperate puppies. He could tell that they had a moment during the summer. "They totally fucked each other at the party." Frank said looking over at them. Patrick covered his ears when he saw that he was about to speak, "Frank, why?" Patrick whined.

The door opened a third time that morning and it wasn't Pete. Mr. Armstrong just pointed over to the table in the far back corner saying, "Just take a seat and hopefully the bell will ring soon... Michael?"

"I uh, actually go by Mikey." He said. The teacher nodded and sat back down. Gerard, Patrick, and Franks heads shot up looking at Gerard's you get brother. "Oh no." Frank said to himself. 

Finally Pete came back in with a flower and pass, "Mne zhal" he handed the flower to Mr. Armstrong. Pete took his bag and sat next Frank.

"No, Wentz you're sitting in the back with Ross, Urie, and Way." The teacher spoke. Pete looked around at the table to see Mikey shaking his head slightly. Pete gulped and looked back at the teacher, "Why? There's a perfectly fine Way at this table."

Mr. Armstrong gave Pete an unamused look, "Peter, I don't like you. Now go sit over there." He said. Pete looked back at Mikey and the teacher, "Okay real talk here Mr. Armstrong, I hate Mikey Way. Like he's so mean to me. Do you know what he called me last week? It was a bad word, Mr. Armstrong." The teacher just pointed to the desk and Pete reluctantly stood up.

Though on the outside Pete looked like he'd rather die, he was actually dying of happiness. When he saw Miley's little smirk on his way over, his heart melted.

"Hey bitch." He said to Mikey. Mikey smiled and looked down at his book in his lap, "This is going to be a long school year, Pete." He said.


	22. 22. bruh

MikeyBoi- get off ur phone loser

Beter- ;}

MikeyBoi- ew stop, leave me alone

Beter- :{

MikeyBoi- well then,

Beter- XD

MikeyBoi- Rawr XD

Beter- What are we doing?

MikeyBoi- Bruh I have no idea

Beter- Bruh

MikeyBoi- Bruh

Beter- Whatcha doin hot stuff ;P

MikeyBoi- Listening to sad boi hours playlist and letting my cat suffocate me by sitting on my face

Beter- Please dont be suffocateded

MikeyBoi- Pete, SPELL WORDS RIGHT>

Beter- What do you need to not be listening to sad boi hours playlist, i want youo to be happy andlisten to h[pay boi playsits 

MikeyBoi- Bruh englush

Beter- *english

Beter- I just want to make you happie X(

MikeyBoi- I need jesus

Beter- no moikey

MikeyBoi- yes moikey

Beter- no we are gae™

MikeyBoi- how do you know?

Beter- JK Rowling told me

MikeyBoi- Ah makes sense

Beter- Mikey?

MikeyBoi- Yeah?

Beter- I really like you

MikeyBoi- *picture of uno reverse card*

Beter- Okay but serious though, you make me really happy

Beter- Okay but serious though, you make me really happy

MikeyBoi- Im crying, stop, im smlkjfjdnv

Beter- rt

MikeyBoi- rt

Beter- are we ever going to Gerard that we are dating?

MikeyBoi- Yeah, when we break up

Beter- but I dont want to break up

MikeyBoi- We are never going to break up 

Beter- But then gerard will never know

MikeyBoi- mhm

Beter- how are yo going to keep it a secret when we're married in ten years and have children

MikeyBoi- BRUH IM NOT EVEN JOKING WHEN I READ THAT SENTENCE I STARTED CRYING AND THEN THE MTV UNPLUGGED VERSION OF TAKE ON ME STARTED PLAYING AND NOW IM SOBBING

Beter- I DONT WANT YOU TO CRY BITCH

MikeyBoi- also I've known that I was gae™ since 8th grade and I still havent told my brother, he still thinks I'm straight so if i can keep that a secret then I can keep you a secret

Beter- But Im literally in a groupchat with your brother, we talk everyday

MikeyBoi- then just dont talk about me

Beter- but how is that possible?

MikeyBoi- Just play roblox or something just dont think about me ig

Beter- But Mikey,,,, youre always on my mind

Mikey- WELL FUCK, IM GONNA BLOCK YOU IF YOU KEEP MAKING ME CRY LIKE THIS


	23. 23. I wont let the duolingo bird find my loved one

*Prisoner added Brendon Urie to 'Care Bears'*

Beter- w e l c o m e

Brendon Urie- OH

Rat- Ryan is this your sugar daddie?

Prisoner- shut up

Tree- what? How do you guys know how to do that?

Brendon Urie- What?

Tree- the B emoji and the italicize stuffs

Gayrard- 🅱️Yes 

Tree- noooo :(

Rat- wow I'm not the one making Patrick upset this time

Beter- theres still time

Tree- NOOOOO

Brendon Urie- fun... Who are you people?

Prisoner- Ryan Ross ✌️

Brendon Urie- OH

Gayrard- Gerard Way, I'm in your science class

Rat- Frank Iero, I'm also in your science class but I'm dating Gerard

Tree- IM PATRICK AND IM IN YOUR SCIENCE CLASS AS WELL

Beter- I'm Pete and I sit at your table in science 

Brendon Urie- wait the one who was back talking Mr. Armstrong and literally started speaking Russian to the other kid at our table

Beter- that's me 🤷♂️🧶

Gayrard- hold up you actually know Russian?

Beter- I had to learn it or else the duolingo bird would find my loved one 👀

Rat- valid

Beter- the duolingo bird will die in Russian if they hurt my mans

Gayrard- oh funnnnn

Brendon Urie- quick question 

Beter- da?

Tree- oui?

Brendon Urie- why are all of your names weird?

Rat- cause I'm a rat, so what

*Prisoner changed Brendon Urie to Grandpa*

Grandpa- oh?

Prisoner- you have grandpa glasses get over it


	24. 24. you just radiate small dick energy

"Hey Mikey, why don't you come sit with us during lunch?" Frank yelled across the classroom as everyone was packing up. The teacher was writing the homework on the board. 

Mikey looked over at Pete and held back a smile, "Yeah sure." He replied. Frank winked and went back to trying to get Gerard to wake up.

Pete looked at his boyfriend and happy thoughts flooded his mind. "Mikey..." Pete whispered. Mikey faced him, "I'm going to be stuck in detention during lunch."

Mikey's smile dropped, "Wha... why? We've only had one class today!" He whined. Pete looked guiltily towards the ground. Mikey tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, "Pete what did you-"

"Fuck!"

All heads turned towards Mr. Armstrong as he brushed off thumbtacks from his chair. Mikey looked at with a disapproving stare. "You didn't."

"I did." Pete said. 

Mikey sighed before walking up to the teacher, "Mr. Armstrong, Pete the tacks on your chair. I saw him."

Mr. Armstrong raised his eye brow as he kicked the racks under his desk. "Of course it was Pete. That little gremlin knows he's getting in detention-"

"Mr. Armstrong it was all Mikey's idea!" Pete ran to his desk dramatically. He wheezed out a few words as he never was one of the more physically fit kids. "Mikey gave me the tacks! He's trying to frame me."

Mikey's heart warmed up in a strange way as this was one of the weirdest ways he's ever had to hang out with a person he liked. "That's not true." Mikey replied.

"Oh yeah it is!" Pete said back, fully aware the Mr. Armstrong was watching this argument in amusement. "You can never trust tall people with small dicks, Mr. Armstrong." Pete warmed.

Mikey's jaw dropped, "You little bitch. I'm not tall, you're just really short. And what makes you think I have a small dick?" He questioned.

Pete shrugged while smirking, "You just radiate small dick energy-"

"Okay, okay, okay, stop talking about your dicks. Detention both of you during lunch." Mr. Armstrong said.

Both Pete and Mikey gasped at the same time, both equally as obnoxious. "No, this is an outrage!" Mikey yelled.

"Unbelievable!" Pete gasped.

"Disgusting, I cant stand that emo kid."

"I can't stand that really tall kid." Pete tried to insult. 

Mr. Armstrong shrugged and went back to kicking all the tacks away. Mikey walked away to go grab his stuff. Pete walked up to Frank who was smirking. "That's one way to see each other during school."

Pete smiled, "Shut up." He mumbled.


	25. 25. lil bro ✌️😔

Gayrard- Mikey are you going to tell mom that you got detention 

MikeyBoi- no, 

Gayrard- okay

Gayrard- If you don't mind me asking, what's your issue with Pete?

MikeyBoi- yeah I do mind

Gayrard- oh

MikeyBoi- jk I don't have an issue with Pete

Gayrard- really?

MikeyBoi- Pete is an issue

Gayrard- well you're not wrong

MikeyBoi- hey random question 

Gayrard- yeah?

MikeyBoi- yeah so uh what if I was gay?

Gayrard- are you?

MikeyBoi- yo answer my question first bitch

Gayrard- I support you and as long as your happy good for you

MikeyBoi- okay cool

Gayrard- are you gay?

MikeyBoi- I'll tell you when I'm married and have ten kids

Gayrard- Lol good luck lil bro


	26. 26. bye bye bye gang

MikeyBoi- Pete, Ive never been in detention before

Beter- Your fine. Mr. Armstrong leaves the classroom after five minutes of silence to go hang out with Mr. Dirnt.

MikeyBoi- How do you know?

MikeyBoi- Actually don't answer that

Beter- Hah

Rat- hey bitches

Beter- Frank this is a private conversation how tf did you get here

MikeyBoi- OH SHOOT ITS A RAT

Rat- HEY! (I'm joining detention gang so Gerard would stop being so dang suspicious

MikeyBoi- Sister supsicous

Beter- Mikey don't make me break up with you

Rat- Yeah anyways when Billy leaves, I'll go to the bathroom and do homework and you guys can do whatever you want to do during the thirty minutes of lunch ;)

Beter- FRICK FRACK

MikeyBoi- NO WE WILL NOT DO THAT AT SCHOOL

Beter- you're no fun

MikeyBoi- rude

Rat- anyways bye bye bye gang


	27. 27. wow is it gay in here or is it just me

Rat- ok

Tree- I have un question

Prisoner- according to all known laws of aviation a bee should not be able to fly

Beter- speak your mind patrick, we live in a free country

Gayrard- pete i doubt that you even know the first amendment

Beter- ...

Tree- can we add Gerard's brother back in?

Rat- i support this movement

Gayrard_ he'll probably leave immediately so sure

*Tree added Mikey Way to 'Care Bears'*

Rat- hey awkward knees

Mikey Way- hey rat

Tree- HIIIII!

Mikey Way- Hey Patrick

Gayrard- welcome to the chat of le care bears

Mikey Way- Ew

Grandpa- hello there table partner

Prisoner- say yeehaw

Grandpa- why?

Prisoner- nvm

Beter- FREEDOM OF RELIGION SPEECH AND PRESS

Mikey Way- lol hey emo

Beter- hey tall... emo kid

Rat- I wish they could actually throw decent insults at each other ngl

Beter- I'm too nice

Mikey Way- haha funny

Gayrard- keep it nice in the care bear chat or patrick will cry

Rat- yes baeb

Grandpa- wait are gerard and frank dating? I'm slow

Rat- yes

Prisoner- waIt IS RyAn AnD BreNDon DAtInG? I'm slOW

Grandpa- yes

Rat- wait really? My gaydar is actually accurate?

Prisoner- yeah duh

Mikey Way- wow is it gay in here or is it just me

Gayrard- wait mikey you have the gay?

Beter- its everyone

Tree- precious moment

Mikey Way- yes I have the gay

Gayrard- aw, support!

Rat- precious gay moment


	28. 28. is a date night

Beter- is a date night

Beter- is a date night

Beter- is a date night

MikeyBoi- Is it a date night?

Beter- IS A DATE NIGHT

MikeyBoi- YAY

Beter- AM I PICKING YOU UP ARE WE MEETING EACH OTHER THERE

MikeyBoi- IM TELLING GERARD THAT WE'RE DATING

Beter- RECORD SCRATCH

Beter- exsqueeze moi?

MikeyBoi- He knows that I'm seeing someone

Beter- how?

MikeyBoi- I smile a lot when I text you

Beter- my heart just died and reincarnated itself

MikeyBoi- that can't happen?

Beter- shhhh yes it can when I'm with you

MikeyBoi- yeah

MikeyBoi- so gerard is going to drop me off at our date

Beter- AH GAY FEAR

MikeyBoi- Why are you so scared, I learned that he probably won't care anyways

Beter- Cause when i talked about you on the chat and when I saw him at the party he looked like he wanted to murder me

MikeyBoi- don't be scared thats just his resting bitch face

Beter- well his bitch face could kill me in one blink

MikeyBoi- ur such a babey

Beter- >:(

MikeyBoi- RAWR

Beter- XD

MIkeyBoi- hah okay see you in couple hours when gerard drops me off

Beter- safdszbjCND gxvcdfvg bhfvsaxaz


	29. 29. c o n c e r n

*MikeyBoi removed Gayrard from 'Care Bears'*

Rat- c o n c e r n

MikeyBoi- I'm telling him

Rat- oh nice

Beter- concern™️

MikeyBoi- if he reacts badly then I'll just smack him

Rat- Uh pls don't he's still my boyfriend 

Tree- hi! what is happening.

Beter- Mikey is going to tell Gerard that we're dating

Prisoner- uh wait what?

Grandpa- Mikey Way and Pete Wentz are dating???

MikeyBoi- yeah?

Beter- fuck yeah

Prisoner- kinda surprised not gonna lie

Beter- why?

Prisoner- idk Mikey said you had a small dick, that's kinda rude bro

Grandpa- how would Mikey know if Pete had a small dick if they weren't dating?

MikeyBoi- it's not a bad dick

Beter- can we pls stop talking about my dick?

Rat- PLEASE

MikeyBoi- yeah... okay I'm telling Gee about Pete 

*MikeyBoi added Gayrard to 'Care Bears'*

Grandpa- aren't Care Bears satanic?

Gayrard- w h a t

Rat- hey babe 🥰

Gayrard- what did you do

Rat- excuse me?

Gayrard- you never use the 🥰 emoji unless you did something that would upset me

Rat- okay 1) it's my hobby 2) just don't tag along if blood makes you dizzy 3) I love you uwu 

Gayrard- 4) your hobby is illegal Frank 

Tree- a part of me wants to know what franks hobby is but another part of me is scared

Rat- 🙂

MikeyBoi- heyyy bruhther 

Gayrard- yE?

MikeyBoi- I'm gay and dating Pete lmao


	30. 30. uwu

"UwU"

"Pete, it's not cute to verbally say uwu," Mikey said, looking at his boyfriend.

Pete held his hand to his chest, "I don't need to say uwu to be cute," he licked his lips seductively, earning a shove pushing him to the ground.

"Oh my god, Pete," Mikey laughed, looking down at him on the floor.

"You're so rude!" Pete exclaimed. He grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him off the bed where they were tangled up in a fit of giggles.

As the two boys caught their breath, still laying on the floor of Mikey's bedroom, the door opened revealing a slightly confused Gerard. "Why are you guys on the floor?" He asked.

Pete broke out laughing and crying which confused the two Way brothers but Mikey shrugged it off like it was a normal thing. "Pete thinks he's cute and embodied uwu," he said like it was obvious.

Gerard frowned totally not believing it, "No, Frank embodies uwu. He's too adorable to be anything else."

Pete continued to roll laughing, "Y'all are fucking clowns. Patrick has the biggest uwu energy!" He said, "and besides, you're just saying Frank is cause he's your boyfriend. Frank is a maniac." Pete cackled.

"You two are an idiotic match made in heaven, I swear." Gerard mumbled under his breath as he left the room.

Mikey bursted our laughing, "Oh my god I love you."

Pete smiled back at him, "I love you too, Mikey boy."

The End *chef's kiss*

I'm a little emotional I love this book


	31. 31. epilogue ig

*Rat opened chat, 'Care Bears'*

Rat- oh sweet baby Jesus

Beter- что???

Prisoner- eww when was the last time we actually talked in this chat

Beter- how long ago did we graduate high school?

Rat- well you and Mikey fled the country like two years ago...

MikeyBoi- yes, and

Prisoner- eww omg they're living their best lives, gross

MikeyBoi- I will kick u

Gayrard- hold on, what-

Beter- oh yeah hi

MikeyBoi- Pete and I went to Canada, Iceland, and then a bunch of places in Europe, we'll be back for the 4th of July though

Gayrard- hold on, what-

Rat- did u not know this???

Gayrard- no??? I thought Mikey was at college???

MikeyBoi- hah no

Gayrard- bruhther???

Beter- America, am I right gays?

Beter- *guys

Beter- I meant to say "guys" but "gays" works too

Tree- OH MY GOSH HELLOu

Tree- I MISSED YOU

Rat- even moi? 😎

Tree- EVEN YOU FRANK💕💕

Rat- omg👊🥺💕

Tree- PETE HOW WAS ITALY!!!

Beter- it was good!

Gayrard- am I the only one who didn't know this?

MikeyBoi- I thot you knew!

Gayrard- I didn't!

MikeyBoi- well now you do!

Rat- *sibling fight intensifies*

Prisoner- anyways, this was fun.

Beter- hold on I'm logging on to roblox, let's get a game in broski's

MikeyBoi- he's assuming that y'all have nothing better to do

Gayrard- yeah well he's right,

Tree- let's do this!

*insert exciting anime credits song*

Beter- oh wait!

*Beter removed MikeyBoi from 'Care Bears'*

Beter- Gerard call me, I gotta ask you something 

Rat- oooooh

Gayrard- aw whyyyy

Beter- honestly, I'm gonna ask Mikey the thing

Gayrard- huh?

Rat- what thing?

Beter- the thing

Gayrard- I'm running on half a braincell here tbh

Tree- I CALL BEST MAN!

Rat- ohhhh awww

Gayrard- WIAT WH AT

Beter- yeah that thing

Tree- WHEN ARE YOU GINNA ASK!!!!

Gayrard- bruh fuckin do it

Beter- Fourth of July

Rat- ahhhhh that's cute!

Gayrard- Frank why haven't you asked me yet?

Rat- I would totally ask you right now but I'm kinda lazy

Gayrard- bruh

*Beter added MikeyBoi to 'Care Bears'*

Beter- okay back to roblox

*upbeat anime music continues*


	32. bonus parts that were never posted until now because of obvious reasons

Here, I'm in a good mood so take all my love, you stinkies 💕💕💕

All of this shtuff is just chapter ideas that I chose not to post because I either thought; wasn't appropriate, not relevant, made no sense, and what the fuck is english anymore. (ALSO HEY I KINDA JUST RIPPED OUT THE PART WHERE YALL COULD'VE FOUND OUT HOW GERARD REACTED TO PETEKEY™ BUT I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON FOR WHY I DIDN'T PUT IT IN) 

This has also been suddenly getting a lot of reads and hAh so if anyone made it this far, hmu and be my friend I need validation to thrive.

And hey! If any of you talented hoes would love to make a rad cover this story or any other book of mine and would like a shoutout in return or something, PLEASE hmu. Im struggling.

"frick x∞"

Beter- Mikey tell your bruhther to stop fricking frank in the back of science

Mikey Way has blocked you!

Beter- Well frick!

Mikey Way has unblocked you!

Beter- Good morning hawtie ;D

MikeyBoi- It's 4 pm Pete

Beter- UwU

Mikey Way has now blocked you!

Beter- Well frick x2

Mikey Way has unblocked you!

MikeyBoi- Don't make me regret my decision

Beter- I love youuuuuuu

MikeyBoi- I love you too, now please all I wanted was the science homework answers

Beter- but babeyyy you don't need science where we're goin

MikeyBoi- Where are we going?

Beter- to hell cause I'm pretty sure its a sin to be that sexy aha

Mikey Way has now blocked you! x ∞

Beter- Well frick x∞

"yeth yeth" (right after part 29. c o n c e r n)

Beter- Yeah so what, I'm gay for Mikey Way but like who isn't??? Am I right hoes?

Tree- ???hi im so confused ples help/???

MikeyBoi- WHY ISNT HE RESPONDING FRANK IM SCACRED

Rat- we were face timing and i think he just dropped his phone

MikeyBoi- OH!

Prisoner- Mikey can't you just go down the hall of your house and tell Gerard??

Beter- BIG BRAIN

MikeyBoi- Okay byeee I'm gonna go cry in front of my brother!

Beter- have fun bb make good choices, tell me when I get stabbed pls!

MikeyBoi- I gotchu bb

Rat- I hate 

Sometime later, y'all get it

MikeyBoi- FRANK WHAT IN THE HECK

Rat- time to dip

Grandpa- time to dance?

Prisoner- shut up

Beter- WHY AM I STILL ALIVE

MikeyBoi- GERARD SAID HE ALREADY KNEW????

MikeyBoi- I SPENT TWO HOURS IN FRONT OF MY MIRROR REHEARSING MY FUCKING LINES AND WHEN I FINALLY HAD TO TALK TO HIM, HE WAS ALL LIKE "ya i know, congrats bruhther" AND IM GONNA SCREAM

Beter- AM I WORTHY TO DATE THE ALMIGHTY MIKEY WAY

MikeyBoi- yeth yeth

Beter- yay! :D

"okay but i'm cute"

Private Chat: UrieCute, hahaRYAN

hahaRyan- Is this branden?

UrieCute- Is this rien?

hahaRYAN- Uh, you misspelled my name.

UrieCute- Yeah well you misspelled my name.

hahaRYAN- Okay well my name is spelled R Y A N. And its literally spelled in all caps IN my username. How do you spell your name?

UrieCute- B R E N D O N, thank you mwah mwah

hahaRYAN- Nice, now we got that out of the way. Is this B R E N D O N from the party?

UrieCute- Depends, is this R Y A N from the party?

hahaRYAN- I don't even know if I want to say yes. Im not even near you but i feel like I'm getting more stupid by talking to you.

UrieCute- Okay but I'm cute, does that add to any factoring possibility of if i can see you again?

hahaRYAN- Who said we were going to see each other again?

UrieCute- Well you messaged me first didn't you?

hahaRYAN- Fine, are you free this friday?

UrieCute- Not anymore.

hahaRYAN- See you later stupid

"patrick is literally so close to ripping his own heart out pls save him, i dont want to have this conversation with his mom again. it was really awkward last time"

Tree- PLEASE! I don't want to hate you people.

Gayrard- poor patrick has so much love in his heart for all of us that he doesn't even have enough room to hate

Tree- A H H H H H 

Rat- WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME

Tree- FRANK WHAT DIDNT YOU DO

Rat- Okay valid

Prisoner- Y'all ever just look at patrick and give that guy a hug, cause I do

Tree- Ryan i love your hugs more than i love life 

Beter- wow patrick loves life a lot 

MikeyBoi- who on earth loves life

Gayrard- patrick apparently

Grandpa- I don't know you people very well and I don't know how to insert myself into the conversation

Beter- patrick is literally so close to ripping his own heart out pls save him, i dont want to have this conversation with his mom again. it was really awkward last time

MikeyBoi- I really need to know a backstory to your guys friendship

Beter- ew there's so much that happened when we were babeys

Tree- we've been friends for like 6 years and some things are best left unsaid

Rat- what if patrick was actually just a jerk and almost killed pete and then he became traumatized and had always felt guilty after that and decided to be a good and wholesome soul later on

Grandpa- Plot twist!!

Tree- no, pete and i met in like 4th grade because he took my cookie and i cried for like two days cause i kept forgetting to pack an extra one for him

Beter- bruhs who eat cookies and cry together stay and play roblox together

Gayrard- amen

DID ANYONE MAKE IT TO THE END???

DID YALL ENJOY IT???


End file.
